Ed Test
by The Eds Rock
Summary: While stranded in Porkbelly after a Vegas trip goes wrong, the Eds meet Johnny Test. His friendship with the Eds causes Johnny to spend less time with Dukey. Thinking Johnny has replaced him, Dukey runs away from home and later gets captured by Wacko, who uses Dukey in a new evil plan to take over Porkbelly. The Eds must help Johnny save Dukey and stop Wacko before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**ED TEST**

Chapter 1

One summer day in Peach Creek, the Eds were in Eddy's bedroom, listening to a radio. They were on a station that was currently holding a contest.

"In just a few minutes, one lucky contestant will win four free tickets to Vegas," the radio announcer informed. "All you have to do is be the twelfth caller and answer a trivia question. We'll start the contest after this commercial break."

"This is it, guys. When the contest starts, all we gotta do is call the station as fast as we can and we'll be on our way to Vegas," Eddy explained.

"I don't like vegetables, Eddy," Ed mentioned.

"Vegas, Ed, not vegan," Edd corrected.

"Think of all the casinos we can go to. We'll be so rich we can buy 'em all," Eddy commented.

"How can you be so certain that we'll win, Eddy? The odds of winning these types of contests are miniscule,"

"That's why I got a trick up my sleeve." Eddy entered his closet and came back out with a pile of cell phones in his hands. "Check it out," he said, placing the phones on his bed.

"How did you obtain all these phones?" Edd asked suspiciously.

"I...uh...found 'em in a box at the junkyard," Eddy lied.

"You can't be serious!" Edd shouted, realizing what Eddy was planning to do with the phones. "This is so wrong!"

"Who's gonna know?"

Suddenly, the sound of a cash register was played on the radio three times, letting the Eds know the commercial break was over.

"Alright, contestants, we're back!" the radio announcer exclaimed. "Get your phones out and call our station number for a chance to go to Vegas!"

"You heard him, guys! Let's get crackin'!" Eddy ordered as he grabbed a phone.

"Already cracked, Eddy," Ed replied as he grabbed a phone too.

"Curse my gullibility," Edd muttered as he grabbed a phone as well.

The Eds began dialing the station number on their phones. They waited for a response but none of them made the winning call.

"Six callers down, six to go," the radio announcer said.

The Eds tossed their phones aside but Ed and Eddy were the only ones to grab another phone.

"Don't just stand there, Double-D!" Eddy scolded, noticing Edd wasn't helping. "Get another phone and call the station again!"

"I don't condone cheating," Edd protested.

"JUST DO IT!"

Edd sighed as he reluctantly grabbed another phone. The Eds dialed the station number again and waited for a response.

"I'm the ninth caller," Edd said.

"I'm number eleven," Eddy said.

"I DID IT, GUYS! I GOT NUMBER TWELVE!" Ed cheered as he waved his phone in the air.

"Put your phones down! We have a winner!" the radio announcer exclaimed.

Edd and Eddy gave each other surprised looks.

"Really?" Eddy asked. "Out of all of us, _Ed_ won?"

"At least, one of us won," Edd commented.

"What's your name, lucky contestant?" the radio announcer asked.

"Ed," Ed answered into his phone.

"Congratulations on being the twelfth caller, Ed. If you answer the trivia question correctly, you'll win the tickets. Here's your question. On the cartoon known as _The Loud House_ , the main character, Lincoln, has how many sisters?"

"Uh..." Ed didn't know the answer to that question.

"You have thirty seconds to answer the question starting now,"

The sound of a clock ticking started playing on the radio.

"What's _The Loud House_ , guys?" Ed asked while holding his hand over his phone.

"Beats me," Eddy replied. "He said it was a cartoon. You know anything about it, Double-D?"

"No. I don't usually watch cartoons," Edd answered.

"How are we supposed to answer the question then?"

"Can we guess?" Ed suggested.

"No. Then, we'll get it wrong for sure," Eddy protested. He used his phone to access Safari and look up _The Loud House_ on Google. "I'm just gonna look it up."

"Need I remind you that is also cheating?" Edd scolded.

"Get over it, Double-D. I want that Vegas trip bad,"

"Only fifteen seconds left," the radio announcer warned.

"Hurry, Eddy! We're almost out of time," Edd panicked.

"I found it! The answer's ten, Ed," Eddy informed.

"Ten," Ed said into his phone.

"Correct!" the radio announcer exclaimed. "Can you name the sisters?"

"What? We have to name them too?" Eddy complained. Growling in annoyance, he took Ed's phone and spoke into it while reading the screen on his own phone. "Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lily."

"Correct again!" the announcer exclaimed. The Eds cheered as victory music played on the radio. "Congratulations, Ed. You've won four free tickets to Vegas. You can pick up your tickets at our radio station. Thanks for playing!"

Eddy hung up Ed's phone and turned off the radio.

"We did it, guys!" Eddy exclaimed. "Let's get our tickets!"

"Hold on, gentlemen," Edd interrupted. "We may have won the contest but we're too young to claim the tickets and travel to Vegas ourselves. We need an adult chaperone, preferably one of our parents."

"Ugh...I knew that was coming," Eddy groaned. "Alright, who's it gonna be?"

"If we ask my parents, they'll make us take Sarah," Ed mentioned.

"Mine are too preoccupied with their jobs," Edd mentioned.

"I ain't askin' mine," Eddy protested. "They'll wanna know how we got the tickets and if we tell 'em, they won't let us go."

"Well, we need one adult to give our extra ticket to," Edd pointed out. "Otherwise, we'll lose them all."

Just then, Eddy remembered something. "Wait!" he exclaimed. "I know the perfect adult chaperone. I'm even related to him."

"I thought you didn't wanna ask your dad," Ed said in confusion.

"I ain't talkin' about my dad. I'm talkin' about my brother, Terry," Eddy corrected. "He can claim our tickets and take us to Vegas without any problems. I'm gonna call him."

* * *

At Mondo-A-Go-Go, Terry was inside his trailer, playing Goldeneye 007 with two of his friends; Gary, an adult who resembled Ed and Jerry, an adult who resembled Edd. The trailer door was suddenly slammed open, revealing the park manager, who was also Terry's boss.

"Hey!" the manager shouted angrily. "The park's been open for an hour already! Get to work!"

"Or what?" Terry retorted.

"Don't push it, Terry! Get to work now or you're fired!" the manager threatened before leaving.

"He always threatens to fire me but he never does it," Terry grumbled.

"I HEARD THAT!" the manager shouted from outside the trailer.

Suddenly, Terry's cell phone rang. "Hang on, guys. I'll be back," Terry said as he stood up from his chair and walked over to another part of the trailer. He pulled his cell phone out of his pants pocket and answered it. "Whoever this is, make it quick! I'm busy!"

"Hey, bro!" Eddy greeted from the other line.

"Pipsqueak? What do you want?" Terry asked grouchily. "I thought I told you not to call me at work."

"I need a favor. Me and the guys won tickets to Vegas and we can't go without an adult," Eddy explained.

"So? Just get Mom and Dad to take you,"

"I can't. The first thing they'll do is ask how we got the tickets,"

"How'd you get 'em?"

"We entered a radio contest and we...kinda cheated," Eddy admitted.

"Oh, I get it," Terry realized. "You did the whole 'use a bunch of phones to help you win' thing. Classic."

"Yeah, and I don't want Mom and Dad to find out," Eddy added.

"Alright, tell you what. I'll take care of Mom and Dad and take you to Vegas," Terry agreed.

"Really?"

"Sure, _if_ you give me half the money you win,"

"What? No way! It's my trip and my money! I ain't sharin'," Eddy protested.

"It's either that or no Vegas trip," Terry threatened.

"Ugh...fine, but half is all I'm givin' ya," Eddy agreed reluctantly.

"Excellent. I'll get your tickets and pick you, Ed and Double-D up at your place tomorrow,"

"Thanks, bro!"

"Don't mention it," Terry replied before hanging up his phone and rejoining his friends.

"Who was that?" Gary asked.

"It was just my kid brother, Eddy," Terry answered. "He and his buds won tickets to Vegas and he wants me to be their chaperone."

"How'd those ankle biters win a trip to Vegas?" Jerry asked.

"They entered a radio contest and bought some phones to help them cheat," Terry explained.

"Are you gonna take 'em?" Gary asked.

Terry shrugged his shoulders. "Why not? I'll get time off work and earn big bucks."

"Dude, you're gonna have a lousy time," Jerry said in disapproval. "There's no way they'll let a bunch of twelve year olds run around the casinos."

"Hm, you're right. I didn't think of that," Terry admitted.

"We should be the ones goin' to Vegas, man," Gary commented.

"Yeah," Jerry agreed. "If only there was a way to get those tickets."

Just then, an idea sparked inside Terry's head and an evil grin spread across his face. "You know what? I think there is."


	2. Chapter 2

**ED TEST**

Chapter 2

After his phone conversation with Eddy, Terry called his parents and told them about the Vegas trip. He wasn't completely honest about it though. Terry stated that _he_ entered the contest, won the trip and was giving the Eds his extra tickets. Eddy's parents approved of the trip as did Ed's and Edd's parents once they were informed.

The next day, back in Eddy's bedroom, Eddy had just finished packing his overstuffed suitcase. He tried to slam it shut by repeatedly jumping on it. When it finally closed, he tried to lift it but it was too heavy. The suitcase fell off the bed and landed on him. Then, it suddenly burst open, scattering its contents all over the room.

"Stupid suitcase," Eddy grumbled as he began picking up his items and putting them back in the suitcase.

Just then, the backyard door flew open and Ed entered the room while dragging his luggage, a sock with his belongings stuffed inside, behind him.

"I'm all packed, Eddy," Ed informed. "I got my undies, jammies, comic books, some buttered toast and my sponge collection."

"Whoop-de-doo, Ed," Eddy said sarcastically. "Where's Double-D?"

"Present," Edd called out as he slowly entered the room while carrying a heavy backpack. His back gave out and the backpack collapsed on top of him. "There's my exercise for the day."

"When does Terry pick us up?" Ed asked.

"He's on his way. He'll be here soon," Eddy answered.

"Eddy, I'm having second thoughts about this," Edd said as he crawled out from under his backpack and stood up. "As much as I appreciate Terry volunteering to be our chaperone, I'm not certain we can trust him. He's been known to mislead us in the past, for example, his so-called treasure map that led us to the trailer park."

"He was just messin' with us that time. He's a whiz at that," Eddy defended. "Just be glad we get to go and that he's our chaperone instead of our parents."

"That brings up another concern. I wish he hadn't lied to our parents about the contest,"

"It was the only way to get them to let us go. You know what they say, lies are just friends you haven't met yet,"

Terry entered the bedroom through the main door. "Hey, Pipsqueak," he greeted. "You guys ready for Vegas?"

"You bet!" Ed cheered.

"Vegas, here we come!" Eddy cheered.

"Do you have our tickets?" Edd asked.

"Picked 'em up on the way here," Terry answered, holding up the tickets in his fist. "Let's motor. It's gonna be a long drive."

* * *

The trip to Vegas began once the Eds and Terry left the house. Their plan was to drive to a hotel in Porkbelly, where they would spend the night. Then, they would drive to a nearby airport early the next morning and ride an airplane to Vegas.

The group of four were now in Terry's car. Terry was driving and the Eds were in the back seat. Edd, who was reading a book, was sitting between Ed and Eddy, who were fighting over a bag of chips.

"Ed, quit hoggin' 'em!" Eddy ordered as he pulled on one side of the bag.

"Say please, Eddy," Ed said as he pulled on the other side of the bag.

"In your dreams,"

"Say please with two eggs and a slice of bacon,"

"Gimme the chips!" Eddy ordered again.

"Do you mind?" Edd interrupted. "I'm trying to read."

"Wait for the movie, Double-D. C'mon, Ed, I'm starvin'!"

"Keep it down back there!" Terry interrupted. "I'm trying to concentrate on the road."

Suddenly, the bag ripped open and all the chips spilled everywhere. Some of them fell on Edd's book.

"Oh, look at this now," Edd complained. "Dried potatoes that may contain dextrose salt and saturated fats all over this recycled book I just bought."

Terry groaned in annoyance. _Just a few more hours and I'll finally be rid of these twerps_ , he thought.

* * *

That night, the Eds and Terry checked into the Porkbelly Hotel. The Eds shared a room while Terry had his own room. Both rooms were across from each other.

The Eds had a TV, a single bed and a bunk bed in their room. Ed and Eddy were watching TV while Edd was placing labels on everything in the room. Ed was on the top bunk while Eddy was on the bottom bunk.

"So, this is _The Loud House_ , huh? That Lincoln kid's got it rough. There's no way I could live with ten sisters," Eddy commented.

"Good thing I only have one," Ed added.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," Edd said as he walked over to the TV and placed a label on it.

"Quit turnin' everything into your bedroom, Double-D," Eddy complained.

"It's difficult for me to sleep in an unlabeled environment, Eddy,"

"What else is new?"

"Lights out, guys," Terry announced as he entered the room. "We're gettin' up at 6:00 and our flight's at 9:00."

"Alright, shuteye sounds good," Eddy replied as he grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

"I'll set my alarm after I finish labeling," Edd informed.

"You don't have to do that. I'll wake you up," Terry offered. He was lying but the Eds didn't know that.

"Very well. Thank you, Terry,"

"Night, bro," Eddy said.

"See ya in the mornin'," Ed said.

Terry left the room and walked into his own room. After closing the door behind him, he picked up his cell phone and dialed a number.

"I'm at the hotel," Terry informed. "You on your way?"

"We're stuck in traffic," a voice on the other line answered. "It'll be a while before we get there."

"No problem. I'm waitin' for the twerps to go to bed anyway," Terry said. "You remember the plan?"

"Yeah. When we get to the hotel, we'll meet up at the parkin' lot and head off to the airport,"

"Alright, let me know when you get here,"

Terry hung up his phone and decided to watch TV in order to pass the time. When his phone rang half an hour later, he turned the TV off and looked at his phone. He received a text message that said, "We're here."

After responding to the message, Terry left the room and walked over to the Eds' room. He noticed the door was closed and when he listened for any noise, all he could hear was snoring.

 _Good. They're asleep_ , Terry thought as he returned to his room. _Now's my chance to sneak out._

Terry placed his phone inside his pants pocket and the Vegas tickets inside his other pants pocket. Then, he left the room with his luggage and made his way out of the hotel.

Once he was outside, Terry found a van parked beside his car. Inside the van were Gary and Jerry, who had been following Terry the whole trip, unbeknownst to the Eds. Gary was in the driver's seat while Jerry was in the back seat. Terry entered the van and sat in the front seat next to Gary.

"Alright, you made it!" Jerry exclaimed.

"You got the tickets?" Gary questioned.

"Right here," Terry answered as he pulled the tickets out of his pocket and held them in his hand. "I got an extra one though. Not sure what to do with it."

"We'll figure that out later. Let's go before your bro and his buds find us,"

"Wait. Are we just gonna leave them here?" Jerry realized.

"Yeah. We'll pick them up when we get back from Vegas," Terry confirmed.

"Isn't that against the law?"

"Yeah. What if they rat us out to your folks or the cops?" Gary asked.

"They won't 'cause I got dirt on them," Terry replied.

"What's dirt gonna do?"

"It's not actual dirt. I'm gonna blackmail them,"

"Oh, right,"

"You sure they'll be okay by themselves?" Jerry asked.

"They'll be fine," Terry assured. "They can live at the hotel and scam people for money. I can even bribe 'em if I have to."

"I dunno. We could end up in jail if we get busted,"

"It's either that or sneak 'em to Vegas and babysit 'em for the next two weeks,"

"I'd rather just ditch them,"

"Same here," Gary agreed.

"We're all in agreement then," Terry said. "Next stop, Vegas!"

The trio cheered as they drove off.

* * *

The next morning, the Eds were still asleep in their beds. Eddy was the first to wake up. He yawned, stretched and sat up on his bed.

"What time is it?" he asked tiredly. Eddy looked at the clock next to him and was immediately startled. "8:00? Guys, wake up! We overslept!" Eddy jumped out of bed and quickly began getting dressed.

Ed woke up and jumped out of bed, forgetting he was on the top bunk. After hitting the floor, he stood up and saluted. "Private Do-Not-Enter is ready for duty, Chief!" Ed exclaimed.

"Hurry up and get dressed, Monobrow!" Eddy ordered. "We're runnin' late!"

"Got it, Eddy!" Ed obeyed as he started getting dressed.

"What's going on?" Edd asked, waking up. He looked at the alarm clock and panicked. "Good lord! It's 8:00! We're supposed to be at the airport now!" Edd jumped out of bed and quickly began getting dressed.

"Tell me something I don't know, Sockhead! I thought you were gonna set the alarm!" Eddy complained.

"Terry told me not to. He offered to wake us up,"

"Well, why didn't he?"

"Perhaps he overslept too?"

"He better not have,"

Once the Eds were dressed, they rushed out of their room and over to Terry's room.

"Terry, open up! We're late!" Eddy shouted as he knocked on the door. There was no response. He tried to open the door but it was locked and he didn't have Terry's keycard. "Why doesn't he answer?"

"Maybe, he went to get breakfast," Ed guessed.

"Now? We were supposed to have breakfast two hours ago,"

"Maybe, the line was long,"

Eddy knocked on the door again but there was still no response. As the Eds continued to wait, they began to worry.

"Eddy, you don't suppose Terry left without us, do you?" Edd asked.

"No way," Eddy replied. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, he's not here, he didn't wake us up like he said he would and he's had our tickets all this time," Edd explained.

Eddy was starting to think Edd might be right. "Only one way to find out."

The Eds returned to their room. Eddy picked up his cell phone and dialed Terry's number.

"Bro, you forgot to wake us up!" Eddy panicked when Terry answered the phone. "We're supposed to be at the airport now. Where are ya?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet, Pipsqueak? I'm already there," Terry informed.

"You left without us?" Eddy shouted in shock and anger.

"Right after you guys hit the sack last night," Terry confirmed.

"Why? You said you'd take us if we shared the money!" Eddy reminded.

"Doesn't do me any good. They don't let kids in the casinos," Terry argued. "I was never gonna take you; I just wanted your tickets."

"You stole our tickets too?" Eddy shouted, even madder than before.

"Yep. I'm keepin' mine, I gave two of 'em to Gary and Jerry and I'm gonna scalp the extra one,"

"You jerk! Wait till I tell Mom and Dad!"

"You're not gonna say a word to Mom and Dad 'cause I got dirt on you, bro,"

"Dirt? What dirt?"

"They think I won that radio contest. You want them to find out what really happened?" Terry threatened.

Eddy was scared, knowing what Terry was insinuating. "You wouldn't."

"I would,"

"C'mon, Terry! That's not fair! We had a deal!" Eddy complained.

"Here's the new deal. You keep your mouth shut and I'll let you have some of the money I win," Terry offered.

"How do I know you'll keep your end of the bargain this time?" Eddy argued.

"How do I know you'll keep yours?" Terry countered.

"Fine. I guess I don't have much choice," Eddy said reluctantly. "You'll come back for us, right?"

"Sure, in two weeks. Enjoy your vacation, Pipsqueak!"

Terry laughed evilly and hung up.


End file.
